Nightmares
by Moonliterider
Summary: after her death, Anna is forced to wander the Earth for all enterinty, that is until she comes across a certin grove of trees...
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! yes I know I got another story to finish but I really need to write this down so here you go! Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas okay? Tim Burton does ( the lucky duck...) BTW this is a prolouge of some sort.

Her wet sneakers made small thumps on the pavement as she walked down the streets of her previous home. She hugged herself to keep warm. It was dark and raining making things seem even worse. She walked up to her old home, and looked through the big window into the living room. Anna's parents were sitting on the couch holding the photo album. Anna's mother was crying and her father seemed to be on verge of tears. Anna turned away and walked to the spot where the accident had happened. It had always been Anna's favorite tree. She used to sit in its branches and write in her journal. Then one day when she had been sitting in the tree, it had started to rain. She went to climb down, when her foot slipped on the wet, slippery branch under her foot. Anna fell and hit her head hard on the pavement. She had been rushed to the hospital immeditly. Anna was in a coma for two weeks when the doctor said that her condtion would not improve.Out of grief, Anna's parents pulled the plug.

Anna got to her best friend Ally's house and looked through her bedroom window. Ally sat on her bed, looking at a picture of the two them with a tear streaked face. Anna felt the tears rush to her eyes and turned away. She walked off towards the woods by the edge of her neighborhood. Anna walked throught he woods to a small grove where she sat down and leanined on a tree. Suddenly it hit her. She had no where to go, and she started to cry. Soon she had cryed herself to sleep. Behind her, the door on the tree opened and she was sucked in.

So R&R ppl tell me what u think okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for chapter 2! BTW new chracter alert. here you go. enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own Anna, Ally, and their familys, and Seth.

Seth ran behind the wall and leaned against it. He was going to be in big trouble for setting the living room couch on fire. It wasn't Seth's fault that he accidently tripped and accidently dropped the match he was messing with on the couch. He liked to burn things just to see them burn. Seth absentmindedly stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a match. It was now not only a hobby, but a habit. Seth looked around. The sun was setting and the amber moon would be rising soon. Seth lived in Halloweentown, where unusual things were accually normal. It's not that he didn't like where he lived, it was just that it could get pretty boring when A. there was nothing to burn and B. when the holiday wasn't near. Suddenly there was a thump on the ground as someone entered Halloweentown. Little did Seth know that the fading day was about to take an odd turn.

Anna felt someone lightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked into the empty eyesockets of a concerned looking skull. She screamed and backed away. It turned out the skull belonged to a whole skeleton body. He (as she would come to know a little later) was wearing a t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it. He was also wearing slightly baggy jeans. The skeleton boy didn't even flinch when she screamed.

"Are you okay?" he said, his concerned face not even changing. Anna shook her head still looking wide-eyed at him.

"W-where am I?W-who are you? " she stuttered not taking her eyes from the skeleton boy.

"My name's Seth, and this is Halloweentown." he said. Anna slumped into a dead faint.

Well there you go another chapter finished. tell me what you think okay? plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

hi yep, its time for chapter3! Yay! Well R&R and enjoy!

Seth stared for a minute. _Great,_Seth thought,_ I killed her._ He sighed. Seth reached down to grab her arm when he realized that he hadn't see n her face because her hair was in the way. Seth(out of curiosty) brushed the hair away from the girl's face, and gasped. She was the most prettiest thing he had ever seen in his short life. Seth started to stare again. He shook the thought from his mind. Seth grabbed the girls arm and pulled it over his shoulder. He then half dragged, half carried the girl to the nearest house on the street. Seth knocked on the door to Dr. Finklesteins observitory.

_Anna was dreaming again. In her dream she was again falling. Right before she hit the bottom..._ Anna shot up. She was in a place that was not familiar. It took her a second to remember why she wasn't at home. Anna sighed. She layed back down and went to sleep.

Seth sat at the table at home. He didn't feel hungry because he was worried about the girl. His parents and siblings ate their dinner while Seth just pushed his around the plate.

"What's wrong Seth?" Sally asked, noticing her son's strange behavior. Usually at the dinner table, he was the most talkitive. Jack seemed to have noticed this too.

"Are you sick?" he asked. Seth shook his head. Jack and Sally exchanged looks.

"I'm just not hungry tonight." Seth said. He was busy thinking about that girl. Dr. Finklestien had said she was okay, but Seth wasn't sure. "I'm just going to go lay down. May I be excused?" Seth asked. At this point, Jack and Sally knew there was something wrong.

"Is this about the couch?" Jack asked. Seth just shook his head. They let him go. Seth went to his room and layed on his bed, thinking. _ Where did she come from?_ Seth thought. As he asked himself this, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i'm going to get right to the story this time. Yay for chapter 4! plz R&R!

Anna wandered around the streets of Halloweentown. She had no clue how she had gotten here or why. All she knew at the moment was that she had gotten out of that house thing. _But who was that boy?_ she thought._ I have to get out of here._ Anna wandered off not realizing where she was going. Anna's wandering mind started to lead her to a treehouse out past the cementery...

Seth woke up. The first thing he thought was that he needed to go and see the girl. He jumped out of bed and rushed past his parents. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Seth ran past him without so much as a good morning. He turned and looked at Sally, shrugging. Seth ran down the streets of Halloweentown towards the doctor's observitory.

(moments later) " And now she's gone." said Dr. Finklestein, frowning. Seth looked a bit shocked.

"I have to go find her." Seth said, running out of Dr. Finklesteins lab. He ran outside... and straight into his dad.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Jack said, seeing that Seth was out of breath.

"I'm fine, I just have to do something." Seth said, panting. Jack didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Seth sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one. So Seth had to tell Jack the whole story.

"And now I have to find her!" Seth finished. Jack thought for a minute.

"Come on, lets go find her then." Jack said, starting to walk away. Seth stared for a moment, then,

"Hey dad! Wait up!"

so there you go! Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi it's me, sorry for not updating but it was christmas so I wanted a break. Here is chapter, um, I can't remember...

_She was standing in a hallway between two doors. The door on the left was brown and normal looking, and the one on the right was black and sinister looking. Anna walked towards the brown door, then stopped and walked towards the black. She found herself in the middle again. _Anna woke up. The side of her head hurt horribly. She couldn't remember much of what happened, She could only remember the laughter and the baseball bat colliding with her head. Anna looked around. She was tied up and gagged.She must have been dragged inside the strange treehouse she had been looking at earlier. Suddenly Anna heard voices coming nearer and nearer._ I'm dead._ she thought miserably.

They looked everywhere in town for the girl. Seth even checked inside his own house. Each time there was no sign of her, Seth got even more worried than before. _Crap. Where could she have gotten to?_ Seth found himself thinking. Jack wasn't having much luck either. They walked down the street when they spotted the Mayor.

"Maybe he has seen her." said Jack. He walked over to talk to him. Seth thought for a bit. Then he saw the treehouse. Where the three most dangerous kids lived.

"Oh Crap!" Seth exclaimed, and ran off towards it.

Anna winced in pain as the ropes binding rubbed hard against her flesh. She had been trying for a half an hour now to get free. The three kids that had captured her were planning to have some"fun" as they called it , with tourtering her. Anna figured that she was going to die for the secong time because there was no way she'd get out of this. When the kids came back, they had many sharp and dangerous objects. Anna fainted again.

Seth had finally reached the treehouse and started to climb up it's side. Luckliy he had inherited his fathers long limbs so climbing was easier than it could have been. From inside the treehouse, he could hear the three laughing. _Oh no, they've got her!_

So what did you think? plz R&R! I hope this was long enough for you this time! (p.s. I just relized my mistake so now its all fixed so read on)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow two chapters in one whole day! a new record! well i hope you like it!

The boy dressed as a devil smile evily as he came closer with one of the sharp objects. Anna couldn't scream because of the gag. It was taking all she had not to slip into hysteraics. Anna figured that this was to be her end.

Seth crawled into the center of the tree house. He saw the girl tied up and looking fearful. Lock, Shock and Barrel seemed to be enjoying this. It was making Seth angrier by the second to watch them get ready to torture her. Seth looked at the floor and picked up a small rock. He threw it and the treacherous trio turned around.

"Did you hear that?" they asked one another. Seth half crawled and half ran to the girl.

The three kids turned around suddenly. Then a skeletal hand covered her mouth. Anna looked up to see Seth, the boy from yesterday. He took something out of his pocket. It was a match. The boy lit it and burned through the ropes.

"Come on." he whispered. Never in her life had Anna been so happy to see a skeleton. They ran towards the enterance of the treehouse when they were met by non other than the treacherous trio themselves.

"Back off!" Seth said. This only made them grin even more. Seth pulled another match from his pocket. "Don't make me use this." Seth warned. The three kids just laughed. "watch this. It's something I learned from my dad. And hold this" Seth whispered to her and handed her a water bottle.

Okay Chapter done! what is Seth going to do? (of course i already know It's good to be the author) R&R and plz keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! New chapter yay me! now in case you haven't noticed in the last, um, hang on, 1,2,3,4,5,6... 6 chapters, the story is switching from Anna to Seth and back to Anna and so on telling the story from both their points of view. anyway on with the story! p.s. Thank you to all who reviewed!p.s.s. I also fixed the error in chapter 5 so now it makes sense.

Anna held the water bottle with a puzzled look on her face. Seth took the match, lit it, _and swallowed it!_ She gasped. Then Seth opened his mouth and blew a straight line of fire at the three kids. Anna stared. The trio seperated . The boy dressed as a skeleton dived under the couch while the witch tried to put out the flames that had gotten on the devil boys sleeve. Seth grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her to the cage elevator. When they finally where a safe distance from the treehouse, Seth motioned for the water bottle. Anna handed it over and he sprayed it in his mouth.

"Geez, that stuff is hot." was all he had to say.

Seth put the water bottle back in his pocket. The girl was staring at him again.

"So, I haven't gotten your name yet." Seth said, trying to get her from staring at him. She shook her head and said quietly "Anna."

"Do you have a last name?" Seth asked.

"Well if I do I can't seem to remember at the moment." Anna said, rubbing the side of her head. "I don't think I caught your name last time we met." she said.

"My name is Seth, Seth Skellington" he said. Anna smiled at him.

"Thanks for saving me." she said. Seth was about to say you're welcome when someone shouted "Seth!There you are! where did you go?" Seth turned around to see Jack walking towards him. The Mayor was right behind. _uh,oh _Seth thought, _I forgot to tell dad where I was going._

Anna saw two figures walking towards them. One was a tall skeleton who looked alot like Seth, and the other was a short man with a long hat. She stared again. The skeleton looked a bit annoyed at Seth. Just as he looked like he was about to say something to Seth, he noticed Anna.

"Hello." he said extending a hand. Anna shook it, still looking afraid.

"Dad, this is Anna. Anna this is my dad." Seth said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that." said Anna.

So there you go, tell me what you think! oh and by the way, the thing Seth did in the beginning, was a little like the beggining of the movie where Jack did his fire dance in case you where wondering. Send ur reviews plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay chapter 8! Well I hope u guys enjoy this one! (p.s. I'm sorry about the chapter being short but it can't be helped k?) on with the story! (p.s.s. from this moment forward I am going to tell you whether its Anna's part or Seth's K?) oh and thank you all for ur reviews! It's good to see that I have some loyal readers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Anna)

"So explain to me how I got here?" Anna asked the three. Jack and Seth shrugged.(A/N They already introduced themselves okay.)

"I'm not exactly sure." he said.

"Well how can I leave?" Anna asked. Again they shrugged. Anna started to feel frustrated.

"Well, where can I stay?" she asked. Jack shrugged but Seth said "I know! Come on follow me!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street. They arrived a bit later a the place that Anna reconized as the lab thing she was at earlier. Seth knocked on the door.

"The door is open!" called someone from inside. Seth pushed open the door and dragged Anna inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(30 min. later.) Anna sat down on the bed that she was now supposed sleep in. Seth had explained her situtiation to Dr.Finklestein, He agreed to let her stay in Sally's old bed room. (A/N Seth explained to her who Sally is earlier okay?) Anna sighed. It was going to be a long week. But at least she now had a friend to help pass the time.

(Seth) "So where is she now?" asked Jack as they walked back home.

"She is staying at Dr.Finklesteins. I talked him into letting her take Mom's old room." Seth said. Jack nodded and they walked on.

But little did they both know, that the Trick or Treaters don't take to getting beaten all too lightly...

So there you go sry for not updating any ways R&R and if you have any ideas to improve this chapter, could you send them to me? if you do i'll make my chapters longer!


	9. Chapter 9

I am getting right the story this so here you go. (p.s. to Grimmsister1of3, I am going to use ur sentence okay?) and this chapter is mostly in Anna's thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Again, she was in that long hallway between the two doors. this time she had managed to touch the handle of the brown door before turning around and walking towards the black one. Then, she woke up... _

(Anna)

Anna watched a bold, black spider slide down the gray window sill. Every thing seemed so gloomy. She sighed, she had been waiting for hours...

(Seth)

He walked down the street towards Dr.Finklesteins. Well, more like he ran down the street. Seth was very anxious to see Anna again because he had told her he would yesterday. The large sphere-like shape of the observitory was in sight. Seth saw someone out on the steps.

"Anna?" he called. The figure looked up.

"Hi Seth." she said. It was Anna. Seth smiled. She looked happy to see him.

(Anna)

They were silent for a minute.

"Um, Anna, I was wondering if you would like to..." Seth's voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Anna asked. Seth looked a bit nervous. His hand was slightly shaking.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to go on a tour of Halloweentown with me?" Seth asked. Anna thought for a minute.

"Sure." she said and stood up. Seth smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later) Seth and Anna walked around looking at everything.

"And that would be the fountain, see how the water is green? It's actually ectoplasim. " Seth explained. He had explained everything to her. From the graveyard to the fountain. _This place is so amazing!_ Anna thought. She liked Seth. He was nice and probably everything you could find in a friend.

"And that over there is the witches shop." Seth said. They walked up to a gate. It had the shape of a pumpkin on it and there were a bunch of weeds and withered flowers growing around the bottom. Seth picked a withered flower and handed it to her. Anna blushed. "Here is where I live." said Seth,motioning to the house. The manor was very tall and skinny. It looked a bit rickity too.Anna imagined it having a long staircase inside.

"Come on and you can meet my mom and brothers. " he said. He lead Anna inside. They walked down the hallway to what looked like a dining room. There was another skeleton sitting at the table who looked alot like Seth. He was wearing a black hoodie with a picture of a pumpkin on it. He also wore black pants. The other skeleton was leaning back in the chair with his eyesockets closed.

he opened on eyesocket and looked at the two.

"Got yourself a girlfriend huh?" he said.

"Shut it Zack." said Seth. "Anna, this is my older brother Zack. He is heir to the throne." said Seth in a mocking voice. Zack just shook his head.

"You are definatly the odd one." Zack said. Anna and Seth walked up some stairs. There were two bedroom doors at the top. Seth peeked into the one on the right. Anna looked inside also. The room looked a bit like a baby's room.There was a crib, a mobile and other stuff. In the corner there was a woman with long red hair and sitiches all over, sitting in a chair rocking a small child back and forth singing very quietly. The baby also had stitches and red hair.

"That's my mom and baby brother, Jessie." whispered Seth. Anna nodded. They quietly left the room.

"And you have already met my dad, so basically that's my whole family." said Seth. "It's not the greatest family in the world, but I live with it."

"I think your famliy is awsome." said Anna. She could have sworn that she had never seen anyone turn such a brilliant shade of red.

Sorry it's so long and boring, but I had to describe everybody from Anna's POV. My friend who is also reading this asked me to. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

HURRAY! ITS ME! I am updating this fanfiction fianally! WOO! okay i hope u like this chap...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Anna)

_Again, she was back in the same dark hallway between the two doors. She stepped towards the normal one, but started hearing a faint sound in her ears. Like some kind of dramatic music and it seemed to be coming from the door. The normal door gave her a bad feeling inside. She turned around and walked towards the sinister looking door. She reached out to turn the door knob and-_

Anna woke up and sat up quickly. It was the dream again. She couldn't understand what it meant. She stared out the large window at the moon. Anna sighed, then drifted off back into an uneasy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halloweentown was quiet. Everyone was in their homes and most likely sleeping. Nobody noticed the shadowy figure creeping into the town square. There were whispers coming from the figure, and as it passed under a dim light from the moon above, the figure was accually Lock, Shock and Barrel, in their bathtub. They stopped in the middle of town over near the fountain. Lock jumped out and whispered to Shock, "Hand me the matches..." Shock threw him a small book of matches. Lock took a marker and scribbled something on the back. "This will teach him to mess with us and try to get away with it." Lock whispered angerly to himself. He pulled out a few matches and tossed the book close by where someone would most likely find it. Lock handed a couple to Shock and Barrel, and they all spilt up, giggling madly. They lit a few small fires near entrances to houses and other structures. Soon the fires spread to the bulidings and the buliding began to burn. Luckily, someone happened to be outside at the time and ran off the sound the alarm, waking everyone from their sleep (or just warning those insomniacs who were up reading or doing something else) The citizens ran outside from the burning bulidings and during the panic, Lock, Shock and Barrel slipped back into their walking bathtub and slipped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Seth)

Seth sat on the top of spiral hill, staring up at the abnormally large moon, thinking. Many things went through his mind, mostly about his feelings recently. It was a while since he burned anything. He just hadn't felt the need to like he ussually did. Sometimes he would just set fires automatically, like some sort of blackout, but he always remembered setting them. But lately, around Anna, he hadn't felt like setting fires to anything. Not even Zack's bed. Seth sighed. He felt so confused. Half of him said that he and Anna were just friends, nothing more, but the other half ached for something else. He didn't know what, but the ache just grew. Seth just sat and thought. Suddenly, he heard the cat alarm ringing through the cementary. He stood up and saw an orange glow from the town square.

"Uh oh..." he whispered. Seth ran down spiral hill towards the town center.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WOOT! i am very proud of myself for this chapter. I think i'll be getting to the ending soon. sry for it's shortness though. i tried to make it as long as possible without giving away the next chapter. anyways, READ AND REVIEW PPL! reviews save lives, and i certinly would like to be saved too...


End file.
